My spinning life
by TehRuffy
Summary: The second part of my  at least  three part story! The second chapter isn't finished yet, but it will be soon!


Chapter One

Some time in winter Hospital Room, Somewhere in England 10:30 p.m.

I haven't written in this for at least a month. I ripped everything I have previously written out in a desperate attempt to save our skins (Murdoc and I), and hid the pages behind a rock, partially out of sight. Seeing as I have nothing else to tell of my past, I'm using the remainder of this pad as a daily journal.

All of that aside, I'll explain what has happened in the past month. After those long hours of writing out my journey without taking a break, my hand had cramped up horribly. I was shaking my hand about, trying to stop from tearing up at the immense pain. I hadn't been aware that someone was watching me.

The uneven gaze pierced through me as I got up to hide the pages. I noticed the older man staring at me through the corner of my eye, but said nothing. I had walked back over to him and sat down before he acknowledged my actions.

"Wot'd you do tha' for?" Murdoc asked, playing with the locking mechanism on his shackles. He got frustrated with the lock and cursed loudly. For the sake of my non-profane vocabulary I won't write what he said.

"I have to make sure they know that we were there and it wasn't just an empty cave," I explained.

"Who's this 'they' person?" asked the demonic bassist. He was looking at me with a look of pure confusion etched across his broken features.

"The police. They'll come looking for us. Or, at least you. They'll look for you." I was determined not to lose my will to survive this dungeon. Murdoc was making it really hard, though. He would always look over my shoulder, like he's doing right now. But he would always look at my journal and laugh at my attempts for stemming my boredom.

"Wot? Do you think they're goin' ta magically find us 'ere? Eh? Is that wot you think? If it is, quit dreaming!" Yelled the Satanist loudly. A few bats had flown out of the cave at the commotion. I watched them leave with steamy eyes. Why could they be free while I was stuck here, getting sold to some random person in some random country? I slowly turned my head and looked Murdoc in the eyes, tears seeming to enjoy sledding down my furry cheeks.

"I will _not _give up hope like you have. 2-D's awake by now, and he'll have sent dozens of search parties looking for us!" I had screamed the last part. It wasn't because I was mad at Murdoc, because I wasn't. I was just so sad that the world could be so cruel, and that Murdoc could be such a downer.

I couldn't help it. I wanted so bad not to break down again in this time of great stress, but I did. I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. My tears were making my vision blurry and my eyes itched like they had salt in them, which technically they did. I was raked by sobs and denied a hug that Murdoc tried to force onto me. I wanted to be alone, but that was a luxury in this place.

Suddenly, the door opened. The man walked in and offered a brace for Murdoc's leg, which the bassist gladly took. He then motioned for someone behind him to come forward. Out stepped a woman who was carrying a wash tub, a scrub brush, a regular brush, and hair scissors. My initial thought was that they were going to groom me. But when the woman dropped it all on the floor, I was proven wrong. Now another man came out of the door with crutches for Murdoc. _They're being awfully nice, _I thought to myself. _Of course, they have to make sure that we don't die, now don't they?_

When the people had left and locked the door, Murdoc gathered up the crutches and set them on the wall. I had stopped crying by this point and had a massive migraine. What? You thought only 2-D got migraines? Anyway, Murdoc must've noticed I was rubbing my temples, because he gave me a little bottle. I looked at it in confusion, but before I could ask what it was he explained.

"They're the pills 2-D takes. I swiped 'em from him when he wasn't lookin'," Said the bassist without looking at me. I don't know why, but I didn't want to talk to him.

I took the bottle of painkillers and walked over to the little spring to take them with the water. The moment they hit my stomach I felt loads better. I was still in agonizing pain, but it was a little more bearable. After a bath I had reluctantly received from Murdoc, and after Murdoc cut his toenails, I curled up to find an uneasy rest waiting for me. A falling dream was what I got.

I woke up in the middle of a spaz attack. I hate it when my dreams are like that, ya know? Anyway, my stupid migraine had calmed down quite a lot. I was still half-asleep when my eyes opened, and I almost forgot where I was. But then something behind my back moved and I realized I was being held. No, I was being _carried _somewhere. It was then that I noticed the ropes on my arms and legs, and the muzzle on my mouth.

I started to growl as I looked up at my captor, and realized it was a rather odd looking Murdoc. He was mumbling to himself and he looked as if his mind was focused on something a mile away. Murdoc was limping badly and his arms were shaking. Too bad I got my mom's sense of sight, because it was really dark out. It was maybe around 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning. Murdoc looked down in the middle of a wince and realized I had awoken. Then I noticed he was panting.

"G'mornin', luv. Or, middle of the night, I should say. 'ow's yer 'ead? Still botherin' you?" Asked the slightly panicked musician.

Seeing as I couldn't speak, I just growled more. I flicked my tail over my mouth and Murdoc got the idea. Murdoc stopped on the side of what I think was a path and untied my muzzle.

"Thanks. Um, are you going to untie my appendages as well?" I asked, very confused. When Murdoc gave me a grave look, my stomach went ice-cold.

"Ah… Um… Er, luv? I go' sumthin' tah tell ya…" Started the Satanic man. "Ya see, well… We uh… We got out! Yeah, but… Um, there's one itty bitty problem," He added in a small tone.

He then pulled up his leg to reveal a gunshot wound.


End file.
